


Vacío

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Cosas que no se dicen pero que laten en el silencio.





	Vacío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es avión y el fandom es Sherlock.

Sabe que es lo mejor para Sherlock. Es la única forma de mantenerle a salvo, de evitar que acabe en la cárcel y que la prisión acabe con él. John sabe que su cerebro no resistiría la inactividad mucho tiempo.

Así que hace de tripas corazón y asimila que va a despedirse de Sherlock y puede que sea para siempre. Se niega a pensar en por qué siente un peso en la boca del estómago y un agujero en el pecho. Se miente diciendo que es porque va a echar de menos a su mejor amigo y que todo lo ocurrido con Mary le ha dejado más sensible de lo que quiere reconocer.

Lo cierto es que hay mucho más bajo esa despedida. Cosas que no se dicen y que forman un incómodo silencio pero que laten esa última broma, en ese apretón de manos y en la forma en la que el mundo parece detenerse cuando Sherlock sube las escalerillas del avión.

Se queda de pie, en mitad de la nada, solo pese a estar con Mary y Mycroft, viendo como una parte muy importante de su vida se va. Dejándole más vacío de lo que jamás se haya sentido.


End file.
